The Dawn of A New Alliance
by shovels
Summary: What happens when you put Gears of War, Halo 3, Splinter Cell, Chronicles of Riddick, Firefly, and two kickass OC's together? You get the war of a life time.
1. Convicted Prologue

DISCLAIMER!  
Just to get things straight, I don't own Halo, or any of it's original contents, although I proudly manipulate certain aspects of the orignal halo design as to fit reality.

I Also don't own anything originally within Gears of War, but that stuff's not changing since it all has logical explanations behind the tools of their trade any-ways.

I Don't own splinter-cell or any contents.

I don't own Chronicles of Riddick in any way shape or form.

I don't own anything from firefly.

The one Original Character in here I do own however. You'll easily know who he is.

::::Prologue:  
Clicking rang through my ears. Then came the faint buzz. Another click, and a hiss then a thud. All that was seen through my eyes was pure blackness. The room was cold. I spoke out a single word, "Return." The screaming of the horrid people around me entered the room moments later after the ventilation was brought out.

What could have been days later the main door opened up again, letting me out into the caves and caverns that they called the "community" chambers. There I found my way towards the far corner of the room, where a couple of in-mates were talking to each other. One was shaved well bald and in an orange jump-suit. One of the usuals. The other was wearing a pair of tighter cloth pants with his tank-top shoved in. Again usual.

"What da you want?" asked the larger, more gruff convict, wearing the pants. Of course the other dude simply followed up, "Looks like we got some fresh meat marcus." He'd turn and say, "Welcome to hell punk. Little kids shouldn't be here where the big scary guys live... Hey look, he hasn't even gotten his hair cut yet, the little bitch. Guards being nice to him." I checked the bald middle aged man over, then looked at the other man, and smirked at them. "Just don't pick a fight with me." And of course they both laughed at me.

Marcus said to me, "Well ain't that cute. We got ourselves a little rebel." He slapped me on the shoulder with a massive hand and smile saying, "Welcome to the club." Moments later half the people were called back into their chambers. As I was walking out my eyes locked with a pair of girls. Both had long curly hair, however one was brown, the other pitch black.  
The two whispered to each other. The one with brown hair giggled a little while smirk at me. I remained straight faced.  
[ End

[Forward  
[Stop  
[Display  
The brown-haired girl. She calls herself Kira, little sister to the biggest bad-ass of all time, the old bastard. She aparently had lived a life with him for a while, but got bored and went back to her old habits of kill-thrills. A little older for my taste unfortunately.

The black haired girl. A little devil if you ask me. And the only thing is that I LOVE devils, and the women should know that. She was young, and naiive. Innocent, and a cold-blooded killer... Her nickname was Miranda, because thats all that seems to scare her. But me. I know her as River. A quiet psycopath with an insatiable lust for exploration and discovery about anything and everything... Probably with they psyCO part is that she's also a little psyCHIC.  
[Play Kira was off in the corner with a rope she had gotten from the work-out area, and was jumping up and down, her large developed twenty seven year old breasts were bouncing luciously. It made me laugh to watch, but of course I was kind of busy myself.

The grilled ceiling held me up, my feet through the loops. I counted off outloud as I did full sit-ups, "Eleven-thousand eighteen... Eleven-thousand nineteen. Eleven-thousand twenty..." Beneath me lay a guard. A single object was a clear sign of what had killed the mother-fucker. There was finger-nail, stained in blood. Of course Kira hadn't taken notice yet since she was busy. She stopped jumping rope and walked over to river, who was sitting off in the corner of the room, knees up to her chest, arms wrapped around them, hiding half her face. Kira wrapped her arms around the psychic as well as she could and kissed her on the forehead saying something quietly. I was still doing my sit-ups, before I flipped and started doing pull-ups. At this point the friend of Marcus had come up behind me, silently almost flawlessly. He'd went to strike me in the back, only to find that I was no longer simply there. By the time he had finished off the thrust I was already, hanging from my feet above him, with one hand tight on his chin, the other on the back of his head. I gently twisted his head a little and said to him, "Click... you're dead." We'd both laugh as I flip down from the ceiling. Marcus came out and joined in.

At this point Kira began to get a little curious and walked over. She'd put her hands on her hips swaying them out a bit and asked, "And what's so funny, dumb-fucks?" She gave the little superiority smirk to us. Of course I still laughed a little bit. She'd then ask, "So how many of you guys did it take to kill him?" She'd point down to the corpse that was a little bit off to our side.

Marcus and the other guy shrugged, but the other was told down by Kira, "I'm sure it was you Sam. I know that you were cryo-ed until this age for mass-murders, and that it took every officer to get you."

I simply asked, "Is it really hard to kill these guys?" He'd smile a little as she stepped forewards and Sam and Marcus stepped back. I remained still. "So you're the fresh-meat with the long-hair? Were you mistaken for a little girl?" she asked trying to anger me with no success. However after she hit me with another barrage of insults and jokes, I remained calm until River who apparently was standing directly behind me the whole time says to Kira, "He's a good one." Kira would then nod and then squint a bit saying, "We'll just see how much of an animal this kid is. If you're so good, why don't you get some of t--" she started only for me to smirk and hold up a card with the guard's identity and security numbers on it. Then I fanned it out to show two more.

[Stop

[New search 


	2. Researching His History  Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER!  
Just to get things straight, I don't own Halo, or any of it's original contents, although I proudly manipulate certain aspects of the orignal halo design as to fit reality.

I Also don't own anything originally within Gears of War, but that stuff's not changing since it all has logical explanations behind the tools of their trade any-ways.

I Don't own splinter-cell or any contents.

I don't own Chronicles of Riddick in any way shape or form.

I don't own anything from firefly.

The one Original Character in here I do own however. You'll easily know who he is.  
NOTE MY MEMORY'S NOT PERFECT. I DON'T KNOW ALL THE LINES TO EVERY HALO GAME!  
(Yes I will repeat this every chapter)

:::::Chapter 1:  
A hand-ful of marines made it off of that planet. Just barely. The MAC cannons were a successful bunch. Luckily, however now that one of the main strongholds of the human colonies has been taken, there's no where near enough to go that'll save us. Most of the spartans are seperated, but he was with the normal marines. The single-most dominant figure of power. A seven foot tall, green, armor clad super-soldier that was genetically designed to decimate the enemy without allowing many other people to die. Equipped with one of the only "smart" AI's out there... Cortana.

Her image was that of a beautiful woman, who's body was not covered, yet was also her exact data coding. And she had a thing for the cheif. "Spartan 117. John. Specific signifigant aspect? Luck." Cortana said to herself over. She wasn't entirely non-human, so it would take her a little while to get used to being with the man. She had been browsing files of all the marine corps. The poor girl was bored out of her mind.

Her and John were on the Pillar of Autumn. A cruiser-class ship equipd with two Magnetic Accelerator Cannons.(Correct me if I'm wrong) And what a beauty they've been. Captain Keyes was not in cryo yet since he wanted to watch a little something before put into the freezer... A video of his wife and daughter, some many years ago. Lovely little cortana was watching with him, descretely... but he knew she was there anyways.

A tear ran down the man's cheek. "I wonder if I'll ever get to see them again. What if we don't win this war"  
"Sir, all we need is a revision of tactics," Cortana tried to comfort him, "And with you in the Marines, they're more than safe." She appeared off to the side of the screen, a three dimensional figure, who gave a cheering smile to the old man. He'd nod and then say, "You're right. Good night cortana." She'd wave him off with a little smile before taking a rest herself.

[End

[Forward

[play

[Some years later

"You think he's okay?" An old black man said gruffly.

"Sorry sarge, but he probably died on impact, though the Ionic gel in his suit should've lessened the damage." replied a medic.

Sarge sighed and then reaches to the back of the armor, which had crash landed and now loosened up, and pulled a small chip from the helmet. He'd then say, "Looks like it's finally over." He'd then look down at the armor which was gripping his wrist, which had said in an older sounding, low toned voice, "Not yet."

"You know, one of these days you're going to land on something as stubborn as you are. And I don't do bits and peices."

The cheif took the chip back, and put it up into the back of the helmet again as the sargeant asked, "Where is she cheif? Where's cortana?"

A tall, seven foot tall, hooved alien walked up and became visible to the other people. The armored soldier lunged forewards drawing out a pistol from one marine's leg-holster and press the barrel up between the lower two of its four mandibles.

"Easy cheif. The arbiter's with us now. We've got enough problems without you two trying to kill each other, y'hear?" Johnson (sarge) explained. The cheif pulled the pistol down and the alien clicked its jaws together before saying, "were it only that easy... Come, the brutes have our scent."

Johnson grabbed an assault rifle from a marine and shoved it into the cheif's hands before saying, "First Echelon, you're my scouts. Second you're with me. Lets go!" The line of marines started to run through the rugged forest terrain, through the tropicaljungles, up, some cliffs, and down some others. The spartan was running with them, but then branched off to the right.

Up on the right, over a small stream that lead off a massive edge, up on a little hill next to a fallen tree stood a beast clad in golden armor, with an ugly mug to look at. It stood upright and cross armed before turning around and pointing back yelling, "Get them!" Or something along the lines. I don't translate well.  
[end

[Forward

[stop

[Display

And image of a strange planet was shown. One that seemed to be populated, but was on the outer-rims of the galaxy. Down came the chunk of ship that held the master-cheif, directly in the ocean. The beautiful planet's warm blue waters had slowly engulfed the ship, which was luckily designed to be restistant to all forms of liquids as to lessen the events of drunk marines screwing up some of the computer arrays, including the cryo-chambers.  
[Stop 


End file.
